The Small Offset Rigid Barrier (SORB) crash test developed by the Insurance Institute of Highway Safety (IIHS) requires a rigid barrier. In general, a crash test barrier, such as for the SORB crash test, must be of significant mass, and therefore such crash test barriers are generally of significant size and weight, e.g., 250 tons or more. Accordingly, existing crash test barriers are difficult if not impossible to move. However, a crash test facility may wish to use a space for different crash tests, or for different purposes altogether. Further, existing immovable and/or non-portable crash test barriers can consume large amounts of space in a crash test facility. Moreover, because of size, weight, and other limitations, existing barriers do not offer flexibility with respect to positioning and/or replacing a face of a crash test barrier.